


Let's Cross Together

by cxrclet



Series: The world may disapprove. But my world is only you. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Galadriel is a GILF, Multi, OFC is fucking lucky, OFC(reader) is Elrond's daughter, Thorin has a thing for hair, Thranduil is a Mafia Boss, i hate her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the typical story of a young woman in her mid twenties trying to; find her place in the world, make herself stand out from her brilliant family, juggle two handsome bastards fighting for her affections--WAIT WHAT? Well shit. Thorin Oakenshield, CEO of the famous jewelry brand <i>Durin</i>, and Thranduil Oropherion, head of the formidable crime syndicate <i>Silvans</i> are at an all out war to win your heart. All that and to come out of this sane and alive. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Cross Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : Other than my Original Character(s), everyone you recognize does not belong to me, but to the wonderful person that was J.R.R Tolkien. I am not earning money through this fic.  
>  **A/N** : Okay so...OFC is Elrond's daughter; Thorin owns Durin, a luxurious jewelry brand; Thranduil is head of one of the most dangerous organized crime groups in the world, Silvans. Now that's settled...enjoy!

Many knew of the beautiful face of Arwen Evanstar, the twenty-first century's most in demand actress, but not many knew of her younger sister whose beauty, while did not equal hers, was nothing to scoff at either. Cassadriel was her name, derived from the Cassandra of Greek Mythology. While her older sister was tall and slender with a beauty that many described as the epitome of innocence, Cassadriel was a petite young woman of 5'2” with a childlike smile and a pair of green eyes dusted with silver mischief.

Every year their family held a soiree in their family home in Rivendell to celebrate the Feast of Starlight. It wasn't a holiday. No, it was something far greater. In this day and age it was almost an obligation for most to attend holiday celebrations, however everyone who attended the feast to honour the stars went to do just that. To honour the stars in the most grandeur manner.

The festivities took place in the garden; silk covered tall tables all around with only lanterns to illuminate the otherwise dark night. It made the stars much brighter and the moon more defined. It was already an hour into the celebration and conversations at this point flowed easily, the unlimited glasses of champagne certainly helped.

“You look beautiful tonight, Cassadriel.” Elrond smiled fondly at his daughter as they made their way through the crowd to a much calmer corner in the garden which, thankfully, did not require them to have to raise their voices just to hear each other over the enthusiastic chatters. “Gold suits you.” She was donning a modest long-sleeved silk dress with a lace overlay over her shoulders and down to her arms, ending tightly around her wrists; her long hair raised into a loose braided up do with a simple leaf hair comb to hold it in place. As a protective father, he was pleased.

“Don't play coy.” She chided playfully, crossing her arms across her chest and lifting an eyebrow knowingly. “I know it was you who had Elladan conveniently buy me this dress.”

Elrond smirked, mimicking her stance and also crossing his arms, “Was it not you who not so subtly showed me that ghastly,” He paused to gesture a pair of quotation marks in the air as he added, “-' _dress_ ' just so I would buy you a new one?”

She struggled to hold back the grin threatening to unfold upon his retort. “You're my father, it's your job to buy me things.” The stubborn woman didn't miss a beat and spoke as though it was a fact, a law written on stone.

This time Elrond laughed out loud, his head tilted back slightly for the briefest second before shaking in mock disbelief. “Then perhaps you should have just asked for a new dress.” He eyed his daughter with merriment in his eyes that rivalled the feast.

“Oh yes, because, asking forwardly comes easy to me.” Though the words danced in light-hearted tones, both knew the depths of that truth. When her father's smile turned to that of a wistful one, Cassadriel airily added, “And besides, where would be the fun in that?” She had hoped he would not dwell, but the way his brows furrowed showed a different path – one she did not feel like taking tonight. Not tonight.

Just as Elrond opened his mouth to proceed with what his daughter dreaded, Arwen and her fiancée, Aragorn, arrived in the scene.

Thank the stars.

“Father.” Came the mellow voice of the Evanstar, a title the public has given to her, “I have someone you should meet. He's interested in the children's hospice you are planning to build in Laketown. Thorin Oakenshield. I believe you knew his grandfather?” Then she turned to her sister, taking her arm in her own as she said, “You should come meet him too, sister, he's Fili and Kili's uncle.”

Their party, lead by the power couple, headed towards an especially boisterous table.

Cassadriel met the mischievous Fili and Kili during her time at the University of Gondor through her then roommate who at the time was going out with the latter. The brothers were the kind one would find difficult to dislike, as riotous as they are, therefore even to this day they kept in touch despite the many years that has passed since their University days. Their uncle, however, she has never met but has, typically, heard many stories of – mostly told by his own sister. From what Cassadriel has heard of him, he was a pretty impressive man. Thorin Oakenshield took over his family's company at the very young age of thirty and became its CEO after his father was diagnosed alzheimer – turning _Durin_ into the world's premier jeweller that it was known as today in the span of only five years.

“Cas!” Kili exclaimed, turning away from his spot next his brother before then latching himself onto the young woman, “Don't you look ravishing!”

Thorin instinctively looked passed the older, if slightly dull, businessman he had been chatting with over to his two nephews who may as well have been jumping up and down in excitement. His eyes didn't stay long on the troublesome pair, though, as they found themselves distracted by a beautiful shade of gold hair framing an equally beautiful face – but even they did not prepare him for her eyes. Two exquisite pools of deep greens, but when the light from the lanterns hits her eyes as she moved he swore he saw hints of silver in them.

If only he could preserve them by forging them into jewellery…

Thorin coughed at the slightly morbid thought, unintentionally drawing attention to himself.

“Thorin Oakenshield.” Much to his dismay, it was not the walking jewellery who had spoken his name but the man who he knew to be the much loved Elrond. A renowned neurosurgeon who, after his retirement, published a series of medical journals that are practically worshipped by doctors and nurses alike as a Christian would the bible.

Thorin accepted his offered hand and gave it a firm shake, nodding his head in both acknowledgement and respect to the older man.

“Elrond Eärendilion.” Elrond introduced himself in a quick, somewhat dismissal manner with a small smile that might suggest he expected the young CEO to already know of him if he, indeed, was genuine in his interest to invest in the Children's Hospice. “I believe this is the first time we've met. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your grand-father was a very generous patron of mine who supported my cause and my studies. I owe him a great deal.”  
_Was that before or after he went mad?_ Thorin wanted to add, but decided against it. “My father spoke very highly of you.” was what he opted with, instead. He thought it was a fairly polite thing to say compared to what he had initially planned, which was why he felt at a loss when a brief look of displeasure flickered in the other male's expression. Or was that disbelief? But what reason would he have to doubt the sincerity of his compliment? In hope to change the subject, Thorin turned to look at the young woman in the gold dress.

Whether Elrond notice his attempt or not, he took the bait and smiled fondly as he motioned a hand towards the woman, “This is my youngest child.” He gave his daughter a subtle nod to prompt her to introduce herself.

“My name is Cassadriel.” She extended a hand – also expecting a hand shake, but to her surprise Thorin simply stared at it.

And like a domino effect, all eyes soon landed on her hand. Was there something on her hand? A broken nail? Dirt? “Oh would you all stop staring at my hand.” She chided lightly.

“My apologies.” Thorin spoke, clearing his throat and reclaiming his fallen dignity. ' _Did I seriously stare at her hand? For fuck sake…'_ He gently clasped her hand in his, all the while ignoring the self-deprecating voice in the back of his head making snide remarks on his rough, callous hands compared to her warm, small ones, and instead of shaking it as he did her father he found himself carefully fumbling with the bracelet dangling from her wrist. “I recognise this design...” His father had designed it; white gold forged into what seemed like endless vines, each possessively enveloping a gem of pure starlight. Though he had never seen it physically before, Thorin knew he wasn't mistaken as it was a specific request and there has only ever been one produced by Durin. That, and those gems were rare to find. However he was under the impression it was a set, 'The Jewels of Lasgalen' it was titled, but one glance at her person and Thorin knew she only wore the bracelet. “Do you have also have the rest of the set?”

Cassadriel looked at him as though he had grown two heads – _the rest of the set_? What in Eru's name was he talking about? “I'm afraid I don't understand.” She replied with furrowed brows, “When it was gifted to me, it was by itself.”

A long silence fell upon the group for a few seconds, only to be interrupted by Kili's rambunctious laughter and Fili's rather audible slap on his uncle's back, “Honestly, uncle, we brought you here so you may enjoy the Feast of Starlight and meet the beautiful Cassadriel, and you bore her of your work?”

“My apologies...” He apologised, again, in a mumble this time. Though he did throw a half-hearted glare at his nephews.

Cassadriel offered him a reassuring smile, visibly nodding in acceptance. “You're forgiven.” Those words almost sounded so sweet to his ears. “But perhaps before father bore you with his work, I could help you enjoy the feast.”

 

_**~.-.-.-.~** _

 

After stealing a bottle of champagne and a platter of hors d'oeuvres, which she forced Thorin to hold, Cassadriel dragged the older man to the rooftop – where she showed him how to truly enjoy the Feast of Starlight. Half-way through the bottle, the pair were, needless to say, quite tipsy and slightly uninhibited. “I must say,” Thorin started with a small grin, “--this is very unladylike behaviour.” He hiccuped, causing the young woman to giggle – perhaps a little uncontrollably.

“In my defence...” She leaned towards him as her response trailed off into a whisper, prompting the male to also lean towards her just to catch her words, “I never said I was a lady...”

“I rather like you this way...” Thorin replied, dropping his eyes to her lips before meeting her shimmering green depths again. This time he was certain of the hints of silver in her eyes. “May I...kiss you?”

The paused that followed had his heart hammering against his chest in both fear and anticipation – a thrill he has long resigned to his position as CEO of his family's company. Was it Cassadriel or the liquor? Truthfully he'd like to think it was the latter, but logic was hell bent on reminding him that Elrond wouldn't serve his guests drinks with such high alcohol content that would render them defenceless against enchanting women.

So definitely her.

Thorin decided he liked the feeling.

Especially when she gave a tiny, meek nod. The feeling resembled the excitement that of when he would strive for the sky, and then the euphoria for when he succeeded.

Thorin held his breath as his hand reached out to cup the side of her face, his rough fingers caressing her pink cheeks as his lips sought out to meet hers. But, as luck would have it, before he could taste the champagne on her...

“Mr. Oakenshield.” Came Elrond's stiff voice, lacking the warmth of a good host.

The pair turned to the door in unison, a look of guilt, as though they were children caught doing something they shouldn't have, plastered on their faces – which in a way they were. Hell, Thorin couldn't blame the sudden formal turn Elrond had taken as he was an inch close to making out with his daughter.

“Perhaps we should have that discussion now. Regarding the hospice.”

Thorin cleared his throat and removed himself from the rooftop railings to walk towards his host, sparing a brief glance to the woman behind one last time before leaving through the door – awkwardly catching Elrond's glacial eyes.

A minute long silence stretched between father and daughter after the third party left their company, but then came the father's warning, “Anyone but him, Cassadriel.” And the daughter could only watch the other's retreating back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so basically I wrote this on a whim (as I do most of the time), so can you guys let me know if you want me to continue? I don't even know where I'm going with this, so feel free to throw any ideas at me XD
> 
> And Thranduil will probably appear in the next chapter.


End file.
